powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Code Lyoko
Power Rangers Code Lyoko is the first season of Mihailo-Mateja's Power Rangers Series. This is the First season in the Power Rangers Code Lyoko Series with 2 seasons and 100 episodes Plot One year after the events of the fourth season, Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama and Aelita Schaeffer return to their daily lives and routines at Kadic Academy. However, they soon find out that their old virtual archenemy, X.A.N.A., has been successfully reborn with even more strength and power than ever before. The Lyoko Warriors resume their former double lives in order to protect humanity from X.A.N.A.'s evil schemes once again. Joined by William Dunbar, who has finally been accepted as the sixth Lyoko Warrior, and an unreliable girl-genius named Laura Gauthier, the seven heroes are bent on unraveling the reasons for such a return and to exterminate the evil artificial intelligence that is threatening both worlds once and for all. In addition to X.A.N.A., the Lyoko Warriors discover that they have another dangerous enemy, a mad scientist named Professor Tyron, who seems to be the one responsible for inadvertently returning X.A.N.A. to life. He commands the Ninjas, a group of several virtual human avatars in green and black-striped costumes to counter the Lyoko Warriors. In Tyron's lab the group also discovers Aelita's long-lost mother, Anthea Hopper-Schaeffer, and seek to discover why she is with their newest enemy and how to reunite mother and daughter. In the cliffhanger, Ultimate Mission, it is revealed that Tyron has been married to Anthea for four years, and is now Aelita's legal guardian and stepfather. His only purpose of marrying Anthea was not out of love, but to get his greedy hands on her late husband's archives so that he could effectively create the Cortex region, which then the further evolved X.A.N.A. secretly inhabited to carry put its plans for world domination and destruction once again. Characters Rangers Allies Jean-Pierre Delmas Suzanne Hertz Jim Morales Yolanda Perraudin Rosa Petitjean Franz Hopper Anthea Hopper Professor Tyron * Power Rangers Sharknado * Power Rangers Old Sharks Villains X.A.N.A Monsters Scyphozoa Kolossus Megatank Tarantula Lowell Tyron Kankrelats Manta Krab X.A.N.A Clone Rangers Creeper Block Hornet Spectre Men In Black Shark Kongre Kalamar Ninjas Guardian Marabounta Scorpion Black Manta Dark Monsters ALL More Villians ARSENAL Code Lyoko Morpher ZORDS Wings Overboard Overbike Overwing Black Manta Megapod Skidbladnir Rorkal Episodes Edit # Xana came back again # Lowell Tyron is Back # Kolossus is Back # Aelita Tyron # Over Time, Over Drive # Tyron re-activates The Tower # Back Super Megaforce # Xana against Super Megaforce # Skidbladnir Zord # Teamed up with Super Megaforce # Welcome to Lyoko Warriors # Dino Charge and Ninja Steel # The Trap # New Monsters of Xana # Scyphozoa in Earth # I`m sorry William # Paris # Sissi Delmas # Sector Destruction 5 # William Dunbar vs. Lyoko Warriors # Evil Rangers # Tyron's rangers # Alien Rangers, Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel vs. Tryon's ninjas monsters # Pink Ranger in danger # The William returns to the Villains # Black Manta Zord # Saving Anthea Hopper # Waldo Schaeffer returned to the World # Waldo Schaeffer vs. Lowell Tyron # Team up with Samurai Rangers # Aelita dreams of a Legendary Battle Rangers # Patrick Belpois is new member of Power Rangers # Eva Skinner # Lyoko Dog Kiwi # Final Round # Oh, no Colossus in the Country # Over the Teachers # Defeat Lowell Tyron # Join with Lost Galaxy #Finished Tyron! Season 2 Edit # Return of Lyoko Warrior Rangers # Back to the Past Gokaiger 2011. # Teamed up with Gokaigers # Aelita plays GTA San Andreas # Teamed up with Beast Morphers Rangers # Teamed up with Dino Charge Rangers # Teamed up with Ninja Steel Rangers # Teamed up with Megaforce Rangers # Professor Lowell Tyron's Return (Part 1) # Professor Lowell Tyron's Return (Part 2) Category:Mihailomateja.popovic